To Not Be EatenThat Is The Goal
by taiyauchiha21
Summary: Nothing could go wrong with the life of a normal college student. Freshmen year. Good grades. Living in a house with your two sisters. Godmother as your teacher. Perfect, right? Until all hell breaks loose. Just remember...try to not be eaten. (Not very good at summaries, but hope that caught your attention) SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoKibaShika, NejiTen. (Possible lemon in the future)
1. All Hell Broke Loose Part 1

**Hello there! Well I'll cut to the chase. I have written stories in the past that were crap, so I worked on my writing skills A LOT and have become a better writter! Though I know there is still stuff I can work on...ANYWAYS, I have two stories so far that I am working on, but this is my first supernatural one that I have posted on here and my first one about zombies. (huge fan by the way of resident evil movies and the walking dead)**

**I hope that you guys like this story! Sorry if my summary sucked not that great at them :(**

**Alright, I'll let you guys decide now whether you like it or not. If you do not like supernatural, zombies, possible lemons in the future(i stress the possible), I suggest you do not continue to read this story. **

**Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Naruto.** Just the thoughts that come from my head :)**

* * *

_I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter._

_ I had to far to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter. _

_SLAM!_

"Get up you bum! We are going to be late again!" A voice shouted from down the stairs. A figure rolled over and threw the covers back over their head as they tried to go back to sleep.

"Sakura Haruno! I swear to God I will come up there and beat the living shit out of you if you do not get your ass out of bed!" The covers slid back down from over my head.

"Freaking psycho," the girl mumbled to herself as she sat up in bed. She reached over to turn off her alarm when she noticed the broken shambles of what it used to be. "I'm going to need a new alarm clock…again."

Mid-length pink hair stood up on all ends as the young woman approached her adjoining bathroom she shared with her two other sisters. It was a decent size too. All the walls had either a baby blue with a light pink hue or a pink wall to a light green hue or the all famous green wall with the light blue hue mixed in. To say it was unique was an understatement. The bathroom had three sinks for all three girls, two showers, and a bath big enough to fit all three of them if they were using it as a hot tub, and closed in toilet. Yeah it was every girls dream bathroom really.

Green eyes looked into the mirror and there was no shock about how she looked. Her hair never stayed down after a night's sleep, she had bags under her eyes from her late night studying, and the yelling coming from downstairs was not helping her want to get ready any faster.

"Sakura!"

"I am UP you screaming psycho!" Sakura yelled back down. First things first was the nice hot shower that she was in so much need of. After running her water, Sakura stepped in and welcomed the warm water like a best friend. It was usually cold because at least one of her sisters was a water hog. The door to the bathroom opened and Sakura knew that her other sister had become victim to the one downstairs.

"She got to you too, huh?" Sakura poked her head around the shower curtain to respond back to the voice.

"Not a morning where we don't get the same wake up call, Tenten. You not sleep much last night either?"

Her older sister, by a year, stood in front of the other shower turning it on. Her hair was a shoulder length brown, but you would never know it because of the two buns she always wore it in.

"Only so true. At least you save me hot water." They both giggled and rushed to get ready before their sister stormed in and made a scene.

* * *

"Well good morning!" Blonde hair swayed back and forth from the overly happy girl in the kitchen. Sakura and Tenten just mumbled their hellos.

It was midway through the semester of their freshmen year at college. Well, sophomore year for Tenten. They all attended one of the most popular schools in their area, Kohona University; best in law, medical, and communications. The girls didn't stay on campus since their godmother had a house that was down the road from it. Talk about savings on housing in the area.

"Anyways," the blonde continued. "Today is the day we all take our midterms and are on break for a weekend! I'm so excited!"

Sakura shoveled a spoonful of fruit loops into her mouth before she remarked back.

"Let me guess, going to be shopping that whole time too, Ino?" The blonde's baby blue eyes lit up.

"You bet your ass I am. And you two are coming with me," she remarked, giddy.

"I don't think so," Tenten countered, placing her dishes in the sink to wash them. "The last time I went shopping with either one of you, I was stuck in the mall for six _hours_ waiting for you both to be done trying on clothes or deciding what jewelry would be better. I think I will pass on that one." Ino frowned at her older sister. She looked at her twin and got a mischievous grin on her face. Sakura grinned back.

They both knew that Tenten hated shopping unless it was in the sports stores or a food store.

"Well then I guess Sakura and I will just have to go and hope that we aren't whisked away by some strange boys who just want to have sex with us and then kidnap us because we were that good and are going to just save us for later," she let out a sigh. "I mean without someone there to keep them away…" A dish clattered in the sink.

"Damn you," Tenten mumbled under her breath before letting out a sigh of her own. "Fine. I'll go."

"YES! It is going to be fun, Tenny! We haven't had a sisters day in forever!"

"I second that!" Sakura said from her place at the counter, smiling about how easy it was to get their older sister to come with. The cotton pink haired girl looked at the clock and swore out loud. "Shit, I'm going to be late. Tsunade will kill me if I'm late again." With that she raced to her room, grabbed her backpack, and was out the door in less than a minute.

* * *

'_Made it.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she slid into her chair of her anatomy class. She looked up at the clock._ 'And a minute to spare.'_

"Glad you made it on time, Sakura," a voice spoke from beside her. Sakura turned her head to see a pale eyed dark haired beauty taking her seat as well. Hinata Hyuga was the same as Sakura and Ino and also going into the medical field with Sakura. Though she wanted to be a nurse, to where Sakura wanted to be the doctor. The pink haired girl smiled up at her shy friend.

"Hi, Hinata! Let me tell you, it was a close call."

"Fall asleep studying again?" Hinata asked as she pulled out her own book. A heavy sigh escaped through her friend's lips.

"You know I always do."

"It's one test and then we are on a short break. We can do this." Sakura turned to her friend and saw her face contorted into one of determination.

"You're scared shitless of this test too, aren't you?" Hinata whirled around quick enough to give herself whip lash.

"Oh Sakura, I studied and studied, but I am so afraid that I am going to forget everything and then I will fail the test. If I fail this test, I'm screwed the rest of this semester!" Hinata buried her face into her hands. Sakura knew Hinata had worse panic attacks then she did herself, especially when it came to test. She put her hand on her back.

"It will be okay, Hinata. After this test, we will get a drink from the coffee shop down the road to relax and imagine ourselves shopping this weekend and having one damn to give in the world." She smiled as her best friend turned to meet her eyes.

"Okay…I can do that."

"Good. Now if only-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

Both girls turned to the window as more screams were followed.

"Sakura…"  
"Stay right here." Sakura ran to the window and looked out. Everyone was running like chickens with their heads cut off around the campus quad. The pink haired girl looked for the source of the reason, expecting to see some person with a gun or a bomb that was going to go off. What she saw was not at all what she was expecting. "What the hell?"

"SAKURA!" The said girl whirled around to see her godmother/teacher standing in the door breathing heavily and carrying a medical bag. Her brown eyes were narrowed and prepared, her body posture ready to kick anyone or anything's ass that was to come near her.

"Tsunade? What is going on?"

"W-we heard s-s-screams," Hinata choked out, her nervous stutter messing with her words. Only time it ever happens was in distress situations. That hadn't been since they had gotten lost in the mall at the age of 10.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here now," Tsunade said, looking over her shoulder. Sakura got a confused look on her face that soon turned to frustration.

"Tsunade, I want to know what the hell is going on and you are beating around the question." The said women turned to her goddaughter and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not going to be able to tell you anything if we don't get out of here. We are heading back to the house and grabbing supplies. We are not safe here and if you want proof, look out the window again."

Sakura did and what she saw was appalling. Half eaten corpses were chasing students. Ripping off their flesh and eating it themselves. It wasn't possible. With those kinds of injuries, a person would be long gone dead and no way in hell could they come back alive. She watched stuck in place as a girl she had seen studying to become a psychologist get brought down by a walking corpse. It tore the flesh from her neck as she screamed, begging for someone to help her. Sakura's stomach knotted. It just wasn't possible.

"We won't make it…" Sakura whispered. Tsunade walked up behind her and pulled her away from the window.

"We will. Three of the smartest women working together with medical supplies and a safe haven down the road? Yeah, we'll be fine." The blonde haired woman turned to Hinata. "Ready?" The girl nodded. "Alright," Tsunade said dragging Sakura from the window. "Let's move."

* * *

All three girls moved out the door and through the halls. It wasn't very crowded in the building, which was a blessing and a curse in itself.

A blessing because it was so much easier to run through the halls and not worry about running into any one. A curse because it meant that all those people were outside and that was where all the chaos was coming from.

They stopped just short of the front door to collect themselves.

"Sakura," said girl turned to her godmother letting her know she had her attention. "_You_ saw what was out there, Hinata didn't." Sakura knew where she was going with this. "I want you to make sure you don't _stop_. Pick her up if you have to. Just keep _moving._ If you see someone who doesn't have any marks, bring them with you. But let me just say this, no matter what happens, no matter who you see or who you knew, do not _stop_ and wait for them. If they follow they follow. If they are being eaten, it will do no good to try and save them. Am I understood?"

It was confusing as she searched her godmother's eyes for the meaning behind the not stopping part. What if she was hurt and she had to help her? That was when Sakura noticed the mark on her godmother's arm. Shock coursed through her body.

"Tsunade…" The older woman smiled at her and Hinata.

"They brought them to the infirmary to see if there was anything I could do. One of them got a hold of my arm and left a scratch. Same way they had gone. I came to find you as soon as it happened. I don't know how long it takes for it to really affect you. It doesn't matter if you are bitten or torn apart. Do not let them touch you in anyway."

"T-T-Tsunade-sama…"

"You were great girls to have in class," she remarked. "Though you were late a few times Sakura and that was not good for the record, but I can forgive that, I suppose. Oh and before I forget," she handed Sakura the bag and reached up around her neck. "I was given this when I entered my first year of medical school. It is a little early and all, but given the circumstances, I figure now is an okay time."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as Tsunade placed the necklace around her neck.

"Please don't leave us." She felt like she was five years old again begging her godmother to not give up on her parents. Begging them to not leave her and her sisters behind. Tsunade hugged Sakura and Hinata both.

"You were my kids no matter what. Same for you, Hinata. I don't care if I didn't give birth or any of that. You were my kids that I raised into fine young women and I couldn't be prouder. Make sure to tell Ino and Tenten that too. Even if Ino is the crazy one." Both girls let out a small laugh at that. Sakura hugged tighter.

"I love you," she whispered into her godmothers chest.

"I love you, too. But now it is time to move. I will go with and try to keep them away. Oh and before I forget, a few of the students and a teacher were going to the house as well. I got to them in time, so don't knock them around. But if they have been scratched or bit in anyway, one blow to the head with something sharp or a gun. Do you hear me?" Both girls shook their heads in acknowledgement. "Good. Let's get cracken!"

Tsunade burst through the doors with Sakura and Hinata running behind.

There were bodies everywhere. Dead. Eaten. Coming back to life. It was so much to take in. Tsunade was right that they couldn't stop moving. If they did, they were shit out of luck.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand to keep the girl with her and to make sure she didn't stop.

"Hinata we have to keep moving!" Sakura yelled over the screams and moans that were coming from all around them. The pale-eyed girl nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand tighter.

"Head for the gate and keep running till you reach the house. Here." Tsunade tossed a crow bar at Sakura. "Use that if anything gets in your way before you reach the house. Remember, strike the head." Sakura nodded and continued running. That was when she noticed Tsunade wasn't with them. She swung around and saw two of the corpses collapsing on her godmother.

"NO!" Sakura began to go back, but Hinata pulled her in the other direction.

"Sakura we can't. We promised we would keep moving." Tears streamed down both girls faces as they turned and ran the other way; leaving the screams and moans of loss ones behind them.

* * *

It was pretty clear on the way to the house, only a couple things in the way. Nothing the two girls couldn't dodge or move around. Sakura thanked God that her and Hinata had been on the track team in high school.

When they reached the house, the door was locked. Sakura banged on it.

"Open the door, Ino! Or by God so help me, I will break the hinges off like I did to your bedroom door!" The door still didn't open. "Oh what the hell!"

"Sakura, c-calm d-d-down," Hinata tried to reason. Sakura was seething at this point.

"It's my freaking house and I sure as hell should be let in! TENTEN AND INO I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU BOTH IF WE DON'T GET LET IN-"

"Are you bit?" The question took both girls by surprise. It wasn't any of the girl's voices either. It was a man's.

Sakura shook her head and replied back angrily.

"If we were bit to do you really think I would be banging on the door to get into my own freaking house, you asshole? Open the damn door!" She heard the door click and it opened big enough for them to get through. A moan sounded from behind them. Sakura shoved Hinata through first and turned last second to nail a corpse in the head. Blood splattered on her face and clothes. She had never killed anyone before, but did it count if they were already dead? She hoped not.

Tears leaked down her face again as a hand shot through the door and pulled her through.

"Waiting to get attacked or something? That is stupid of you," a male voice remarked as they were both leaning against the door, which was now locked again. It was quiet and Sakura looked up. She saw Ino and Tenten peeking out from behind the basement door, Hinata on the floor by it, probably being thrown that way after she shoved her in, and four other faces she hadn't seen.

"Sak…w-where is Tsunade…?" Ino asked taking a step from behind the door towards her sister. Sakura's face was still soaking from tears that wouldn't stop. Ino shook her head as tears of her own began to shed. "No…"

The person holding onto Sakura let go and she ran right into Ino's open arms and cried. Tenten joined them a second later and all was silent in the house. The only sounds were the tears coming from the four girls on the floor.

The world had been turned upside down and Sakura forgot about everything.

She forgot her books. She forgot she had a test that she had studied for all night. She forgot that she was supposed to be in college enjoying life, becoming a doctor, finding a potential boyfriend who could become her husband. It was all lost now. Now she had to save her own ass. Now she had to make sure they all stayed alive. Now was not the time to be having thoughts like she did. Now was the time to be saying that all to famous phrase, with a little twist:

To not be eaten…That is the goal.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I do take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM to help me get better with my writing, but as my mom always says: if you have _nothing _nice to _say,_ don't say _anything_ at all. **

**I do not know when the next update will be, I have midterms this week, but I will try to make it soon! But if I get a bunch of reviews, I may update this week :) **

**Have a wonderful day!**


	2. All Hell Broke Loose Part 2

**Hiya folks! Long time no write! Bad pun, but eh.**

**Anywho, got this up a lot quicker then I thought! I'll let you enjoy now :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not** **own **Naruto**. Just the wonderful ideas that come from my mind**

* * *

"Oi, Teme! What are you doing?" A rambunctious blonde plopped down next to the raven haired boy who was almost asleep at this point. He didn't acknowledge him though.

Half way through the semester and he was in all the same classes as his blonde best friend. How that had happened he would never know, but if it happened next semester, there were going to be problems. The blonde's voice carried through the room and was extremely loud next to him.

"Don't you ignore me, you bastard! I know you are awake! You don't clench your fist while you're sle-"

"Shut it, Naruto. Let the man be," a short haired brunette remarked smacking the blonde upside the head. Naruto grabbed the back of his head where he had been hit.

"No one asked you, asshole," he remarked pointing his finger at him while glaring. The raven haired boy couldn't take any more of his friend's loud voice or that he was getting ready to start a fight with their other friend. He lifted his head out of the crook of his arms that he had deemed as his pillow at the time and sent daggers at both of his friends.

"If both of you don't shut it, I'm going to make you wish that you were burning with flames of the deepest fires of hell while I cut off the dicks that you act like you don't have and then cut off all the limbs off your body till you are dead then bring you back to life and do it all over again."

The two boys shut their mouths instantly.

"Damn, Sasuke…did you not get laid or something?" The raven haired boy's eye twitched as he restrained himself from full-filling his threat.

"Who wouldn't want to get laid by him, you idiot? The girls practically line up at his door waiting to be called in." The brunette remarked setting his things down and taking a seat on the table. Naruto turned to the boy who smacked him upside the head.

"I said no one asked you, Kiba!"

"And no one asked you to run your mouth, you over loud dinosaur!" Sasuke laid his head back down on his arms knowing this wasn't going to end anytime soon. A chair sliding out from the other side of him caught his attention, so he turned to get a glimpse of the one sitting down.

Long brunette hair tied in a long pony tail caught his attention as he sat up more. The raven haired boy looked up and did that little head nod that seemed to be their greeting.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga." The brunette looked over at the other two boys who were still going at it.

"What is there problem today?" Sasuke looked back over at them.

"They're arguing about people butting in into other people's business. Which the dope does all the time, but he never listens," Sasuke said, shaking his head at the blonde who looked like he was ready for a fist fight.

"Not that it concerns me," Neji remarked. "But do you think we should try and intervene before they break themselves…or something?" They both looked at them than at each other.

"Nope." They said in unison.

The argument kept going on as the words "baka" or "asshole" or "you dumb bastard" was being thrown around. That went on for about a good five minutes before the classroom door opened.

"Sit down, shut up, and I got caught in traffic on my way here-"

"You lying, pervert!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger. The whole class mumbled agreements as the tall white haired man rubbed the back of his head.

"Now, now, Naruto," the older man remarked. "Let us not get too hasty on our accusations. It is not right to accuse those who-"

"Ah save it, Kakashi-sensei," Kiba remarked as well. "It never is what you claim happens, so why even bother anymore." Mummers of agreement filled the room. Kakashi sweat dropped again and tried to get the class back in order.

It was a small class of about twenty people all studying in the criminal justice field; whether it was for law practices, police force, or working in the government. Many people dropped the class because of how early the class was, the teacher always being late, and that it was a lot harder than they thought it would be.

"Alright," Kakashi finally got a hold of his class. "We are going to take this test now that I hope that all of you have been studying for because if not, well sorry to say it may not be good for your grade."

This is what the four friends had been studying. Days and nights for the past two weeks have been spent poured over books and notes, Naruto drooling most of the time from sleep, all for this one test. One test that could determine their future. Well just their grade for this class that allows them to move on, but still.

"You will get the whole class period to complete it. Multiple choice, a couple essays, and no, Naruto, there will not be any true or false that you can luckily guess on." The blonde's hand dropped down onto the table after his only hope had been shot down. Kakashi started handing out the sheets. "Begin when you get it, that way you won't have to be here so long."

* * *

_30 minutes later_

The room was silent as papers turned, pencils scribbled away, and tests were being turned in. Most of the class had turned in their test blank because of not studying or decided it wasn't worth it all in the end.

That only left four people in the room and the teacher.

Sasuke was scribbling fiercily at his paper writing down the essay answer that he had all but recited in his head after the long nights of studying. He was a hard worker no doubt, his parents had taught him well, but if he didn't get something right over a stupid mistake, he would be angry for weeks.

His writing slowed as he came to the end of the essay, his hand slowly beginning to uncramp itself from being wrapped around a pencil for so long. He looked to his right to see Naruto filling out the multiple choice answers. Sasuke grinned to himself.

'Dobe…if he had stayed awake for the study-'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" All five heads shot to the window that led outside. Everything felt like it had stopped. Time. Age. Even the air seemed to stop flowing around them.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba remarked from his chair, starting to stand to figure out what happened. Kakashi beat him to it.

"Sit," he ordered. "I'll look." He may not have been a teacher that was always on time, but he would look out for his students and their safety no matter what.

Kakashi slowly stalked to the window; a little too slow for the boys liking. The seen before him was like nothing he could have imagined. Teachers and students were running amuck around the court yard and some through the halls at the other side of the school. The thing was, it wasn't from a gun man or someone with a bomb strapped to their chest.

It was from rotting corpses.

The older man blinked twice to make sure he was seeing this for real. He was silent until he felt the presence of four others join him.

"Holy shit! What the hell are those things!" Naruto all but shrieked at the sight below. Sasuke slapped his hand over his mouth before he could scream anything else.

"Quiet, you idiot. If that is going on out there we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Sasuke looked over at the other two boys that they had been going to school with since middle school. "We need to get out of here. It would be nice to know what is going on, but by the looks of it we aren't going to get it-"

"Kakashi!" The door to the classroom swung open and a busty, blonde woman all but flew in. She looked frazzled, but determined to get whatever she was on a mission for done. The woman walked over to Kakashi and pulled him away from the window. She then proceeded to do the same to the boys who stood there dumbfounded at the woman's strength.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi replied with respect. The said woman didn't seem to care if she got it or not.

"Kakashi," she looked directly at him as her next words would change their lives forever. "Get these boys out of here and head for my home. There will be two girls there that haven't yet arrived to this living hell yet and I want them to stay in that home. You will be taking shelter there for the time being until you can get things together and sorted out. Two more girls will join you, but you should already be there." Tsunade grabbed Kakashi by the collar and pointed at the four boys. "Don't you let anything, and I mean _anything_, happen to these boys or my girls. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you, but I want to know what is going on, Tsunade." She shook her head.

"There isn't any time to explain. Get to the house, don't let anything touch you, and don't stop till you reach your destination."

The four boys who were observing this little conversation were confused. Neji, though not one of many words like his raven haired friend, spoke up for all of them.

"Just what exactly do you mean? None of this is making any sense and I'll be damned if I don't know what the hell is going on."

"He has a point, Granny," Naruto perked up, finally removing Sasuke's hand from his mouth. Tsunade twitched at the name.

"You are so lucky that this right now is a live or die situation or you would be dead, Naruto Uzamaki," she seethed through gritted teeth. The blonde just smirked.

"So not that it wouldn't be nice to see the dobe beat to a living pulp, but Neji is right. We need to know what is going on," Sasuke remarked. His dark eyes reached her brown ones in what could be called fierce stare down, but the older woman sighed and began to explain.

"A student was brought into the infirmary with a high fever and a mark on the upper part of his arm. It looked like a bite mark, so I figured it was an animal with rabies or something. Not that that isn't uncommon, but to bring him to the infirmary of the school should have sent up red flags at least. Anyways, we soon lost the student as his fever spiked to high and his heart just stopped. Took about five minutes before all hell broke loose. The student came "back to life" and began going after the other students and myself. They got a couple of them eating off their flesh and let me tell you, that was not a pretty sight." Tsunade's eyes became distant as the next part didn't prepare them. "Those students that the thing bit, the started to become rotting flesh just like the student before them. Even a scratch would change them."

Kakashi cleared his throat stopping Tsunade from her story.

"And I'm guessing that bite on your arm isn't anything we shouldn't be concerned about." All eyes turned to the blonde haired woman and the mark on the top of her right arm. It wasn't wrapped and the marks were distinct. "How long?"

"Five minutes and nothing has happened. Enough about me, I want you to make it to my house at this address." She handed Kakashi a piece of paper with scribbled handwriting. Sasuke caught a glance and memorized the address just in case. "I need to grab two more people before I go anywhere."

"Two more people?" Kiba asked a little confused on who else the older woman could possibly be looking for. Tsunade nodded her head.

"My goddaughter and one of her friends who are in my first class. I will not leave this place until I am sure they are on away from this hell hole and at home." Tsunade turned to the door opening and checking both ways. "Only allow the two girls I send to you into the house after you arrive there." She turned to Kakashi. "I swear by all things that are on this earth, if you do not protect those girls, I will haunt you from the other side and make sure that you never have a sex life if this all turns all happy-go-lucky-again."

"Yeah, yeah, get going." Tsunade nodded and bide them farewell before running out the door down the hall.

Kakashi sighed and looked back at the four boys who were all staring at him wide-eyed or stoic faced.

'If only they didn't have to live this.' He thought as he reached into his desk and pulled out his hand gun and made sure it was loaded.

"Alright boys, here is the deal. We get out in a clean sweep, watch each other's backs, and make sure that no one stops. I'm in trusted with your safety now and don't need you guys make Tsunade come back from the grave to make my sex life miserable."

"You never had one to begin with, so why ask now?" Naruto asked as Kakashi went to the door looking both ways.

Sasuke and Neji both smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled going to follow the white haired man.

They stood by the door listening for any sounds and when it was clear to go, all five ran down the hall and out the doors into the living hell that was once the court yard.

* * *

"Is this it?" Kiba asked, breathing heavily after their run. It was a treacherous run, but when they arrived at the house, Naruto deemed it a mansion; it was hard to believe that this was considered a _house_.

"Can we just knock on the door and get inside? Imagining those things with teeth gnawing into you just doesn't sound good." Naruto had a point and Neji knocked on the door as Kakashi and Sasuke kept watch around in case _any thing_ came at them.

A blonde answered a door with a shocked expression on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"No time to explain," Neji pushed his way through as the other followed and locked the door promptly.

"Ino, whose at-can we help you?" A brunette walked out of what must have been the kitchen placing a towel on a rack. The five looked at the two girls and Kakashi broke the silence.

"I am one of the teachers at the college, friend of your godmother's I believe. We are here as friends and to protect you from stuff that is going on out there which will be explained in due time. Right now I need you to get into a basement or something." He smiled underneath the mask he wore that covered his mouth.

The girls weren't about to argue since he said that they knew their godmother, but now they were worried for their sister.

Sasuke stood by the door watching out that small window and listening to the conversation behind him. Every few minutes a thing would walk down the road moaning and dragging itself past all the houses that lined the block.

This couldn't have been happening. He had his whole life planned out for himself. School, jobs, marriage later on, and maybe even kids. But what was going on now? Now that doesn't even seem possible.

A knock awoke him from his little day dream. Then a fairy like voice to his ear reached him and caught his attention quicker than he could have ever imagined.

"Open the door, Ino! Or by God so help me, I will break the hinges off like I did to your bedroom door!"

Just like the bedroom door? Who did this person think she was? The banging on the door didn't stop and it was getting worse.

"It's my freaking house and I sure as hell should be let in! TENTEN AND INO I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU BOTH IF WE DON'T GET LET IN-" He spoke the words that would secure their safety in this hell hole.

"Are you bit?" It was silent outside. Everyone in the house waited in anticipation for the answer on the other side of the door.

"If we were bit to do you really think I would be banging on the door to get into my own freaking house, you asshole? Open the damn door!" Judging that was a good enough excuse, Sasuke opened the door big enough to fit a person through and was surprised to see a dark haired girl pushed through and a smack of metal against flesh from the other side. The other person outside the door didn't seem to be making a move to come in.

Sasuke, beginning the person he was, grabbed the girl by the arm and slammed the door shut, bolting it in the process. He hung onto the girl while his back was against the door. The smell of strawberries and lilies made its way to his nose and filled his senses.

He said the first thing that came to his mind, clearing of the new intoxication.

"Waiting to get attacked or something? That is stupid of you," he remarked. The two girls that were at the door when they first got there made their way out from behind it. The blonde one spoke up.

"Sak…w-where is Tsunade…?" Her lips trembled and Sasuke could feel the girl he was hanging onto shake as if there was an earthquake happening. "No…" All the girls began crying and Sasuke let the girl go.

The boys didn't know what to do. They just let the four girls cry and hang on to each other in the comfort of knowing they had each other. The boys were happy too, but had to think of the next steps for right now.

Sasuke only had a few thoughts running through his head.

This was going to be life or death. This was going to be their group for survival. This was going to change their lives forever.

And there was nothing they could do about it except look after each other and get out of this hell hole alive.

* * *

**Alright my fellow readers, here is the thing. I am going to continue writing this, don't you worry, but I would love it if I could get more readers and some more reviews. That would help that boost of confidence, ya know?**

**Anywho, thank you for all those who did review! I greatly appriciate it, you have no idea! **

**Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM ONLY! No flames or telling me my writing sucks (I know I am not the greatest, but I try my hardest and will work hard to make it better for you all to read). **

**That's it for now. Thank you all!**


	3. My Name Is

**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Easter and or break! Anyways here is chapter 3 for ya! Wont keep you long so you can enjoy :)**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own** Naruto**. Just my own little ideas**

* * *

It was quiet throughout the house. No one had dared mumble a word in the past hours they had been there. Like a silent treaty between them all that it was a time to mourn those they had lost in this world that had turned to hell.

All the girls had fallen asleep some time later after tears were shed for the woman that had died saving them. Died saving them all really.

Kakashi was taking watch by the door as a precaution. They didn't know how strong these "things" were and weren't going to be taking any chances. The other four boys sat in the living room waiting.

Sasuke, maybe as much as the next person, _hated_ waiting. It was something that only people whose lives were screwed and were waiting for the grim reaper to show up. Though he guessed they basically were in a sense.

With no clue what was going on, aside from the words that the woman Tsunade had told them, none of them new what to do. Sure they knew what was out there, but they didn't know _why_. Things were going perfectly fine that day with school and test and life. Hell it was probably even better because break was almost there, just within reach.

Than everything got turned to shit as all hell broke those with corpses eating the living and anything they saw in site. It was nothing that could be explained to them here; something that had to have happened elsewhere or maybe just like the movies by some not-well-cooked burgers from good old McDonald's. None of them knew.

It was about 8 at night now, the sun having set a long time ago because of that wonderful thing called daylight savings. The curtains were drawn and only a few candles were lite. The boys had searched around the house for those and found a whole cupboard dedicated to a bunch of different smelling ones. Luckily the matches were in the same area.

"Do you think the light attracts them?" Naruto had asked as they were placing them away from the windows that had the curtains closed or sheets thrown over them. Sasuke and Kakashi had shaken their heads not knowing.

"No reason to take a chance," Neji remarked back placing a candle near the fire place. It was the most they had all spoken since they had gotten there and that was three hours ago.

Moans and scuffling were heard outside. The sounds weren't close enough to cause worry since the house was fenced in with wire about the height of the boys, but it was still nerve racking. Each noise sounded closer than the next and they were all on edge.

Kakashi entered the room deeming it safe to be away from the door. The look on his face was grim as he took a seat on the armchair that was moved into a circle with the rest of the furniture.

"You think we should leave the girls where they are now?" Kiba was looking up the stairs towards the rooms they had placed the four sleeping forms. Each had fallen asleep holding onto each other being all cried out. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"He has a point. I mean, we don't know what those "things" are capable of." Naruto made air quotes when he said things because they didn't know what was deemed an appropriate word yet. "Honestly we know nothing. That puts us at a huge disadvantage."

'_The idiot is right'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he too looked from Kakashi up to the stairs. He couldn't shake the memory of a pink haired girl shouting cusses at him or the way she shook after making it inside of the house safely. It bugged him to no end because any other person he wouldn't have given a rat's ass about it. She was different.

"We let them sleep as long as they need," Kakashi remarked. "They know this house better than we do and will need them to be focused to get supplies so all of us can leave as soon as possible." The four boys nodded in agreement and the room became silent again.

Sasuke had shut his eyes to concentrate on what would help in this situation. Food was a definite. Backpacks to carry them in as well, along with some medicine they got from the house and other first aid things. Weapons were another essential. He would give anything to have a gun in his hand more than some kind of bat or bar.

Each man was so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't hear the soft padded footsteps coming down the stairs and entering the living room. The person didn't say anything at first, but softly cleared their voice to grab their attention.

All eyes snapped to the girl standing in the doorway, eyes rimmed red and puffy from crying. She looked like death really, Sasuke concluded, eyes looking the form up and down; didn't look like she had gotten much sleep anyways.

"Um," she began, looking for words. "I…I'm sorry for the rudeness of my sisters, friend, and I. Not only did we not introduce ourselves, but were extremely rude to leave you down here with no knowledge of the house." Her words were precise and calculating as she sized each of them up. Not that she could take any of them anyways each boy had thought. Kakashi spoke for them.

"The apology is ours. We sort of just ended up at your house without explaining ourselves or giving you an introduction of who we were. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I was a college professor in the criminal justice area of the school. These boys here," He moved his hand to the four boys behind him. "Were all part of my class when all shit broke loose." The girl nodded her head in acknowledgement towards the older man. Kakashi turned his gaze to the others in the room as if to tell them 'introduce yourselves, don't be rude'. Naruto all but jumped on that opportunity.

"My names Uzamaki Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you!" He grinned at her, blue eyes shining even at during this time.

"Inuzuka Kiba, at your service," Kiba remarked, a smirk on his lips as he also sized up the petite girl that was still standing in the door way.

Neji nodded his head in acknowledgement towards the girl stating his own name. "Hyuga Neji." The girl's eyes widened a little at this.

"Are you related to Hyuga Hinata?" This caught them all by surprise since Neji never talked about any other families attending the same college as them. Sasuke decided he would address that later. Naruto, not catching the drift, interrupted all their thoughts by taking it upon himself to introduce Sasuke.

"Over there is Teme," he remarked pointing at Sasuke. "Aka Uchiha Sasuke. Always acts like he has a stick up his ass just like Neji, but don't let that ruin your impression of him. He is always an asshole." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"At least she will be able to tell about it while you are six feet under, you idiot," Sasuke remarked between clenched teeth. Tension in the room was broke by a quiet giggle that came from the doorway.

"I'm sorry," she managed between the quiet fits. "I shouldn't be laughing. It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Sakura Senju." The boys all looked at her as she looked at them.

"Does that mean…" Naruto began to say.

"You are the daughter…" Kiba continued eyes going wide.

"Of Tsunade?" Kakashi finished, surprise also written on his face. Neji and Sasuke just stared in disbelief. They had all heard that the Dean had unbelievable strength and temper, which they saw when she threatened Kakashi's sex life. Sakura giggled at their expressions. Her godmother had some reputation.

"Yup," she smiled at them. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I hope your temper isn't as bad as hers…" he mumbled to himself, but wasn't quiet enough to keep from them all hearing. Another smile appeared on her face.

"Actually, it is about just as bad." She watched his face drop and smirked. "The strength came along with that too. She taught us at a young age to defend ourselves and not put up with shit from others. Guess it came with description of godmother." Sakura walked towards the kitchen. "Are you all hungry? I'll make us something because the other three won't be up for a little while."

All the boys stared at the pinkette's retreating back. Sasuke was impressed to say the least, but he wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Sakura found herself on her bed when she had woken up after the crying party they had in the middle of their hallway. She didn't know how she got up to her room, but didn't care. The young girl would have loved to stay buried in her bed for as long as possible if it was allowed.

She remembered the others and was confused as to why they weren't around. Not to mention the men that were downstairs (hopefully) that was at her house when Hinata and her had arrived.

'_Can't wallow in self-pity forever…Tsunade would kill me'_ Sakura sighed and a grim look crossed her face. Her godmother wasn't coming back to help them. She had to take care of what she needed to now. Take care of her sisters and anyone else that needed it.

Swinging her feet off the side of her bed, Sakura noticed the curtains closed, but could still tell that it was extremely dark outside. She glanced at the clock. _'Good ole daylight savings'_ she thought as she moved out of her room and down the hall towards the stairs. She figured that the others were in their rooms and Hinata was thrown in with Ino since her bed was the biggest.

Quiet voices were heard down the stairs, but it did nothing to drown out what noises were coming from the outside. The scuffles of broken or eaten limbs dragging on the ground with the moans of whatever those things were outside were pretty clear; even if they did have a big yard that was fenced in. Sakura chuckled at the memory of why it had been put in.

It was their sophomore year of high school and there was going to be a huge party at a boy named Shino's house; Halloween party that is.

Sakura and her sisters had begged Tsunade to let them go, but being the woman she was said no because of the alcohol that would be there and how it would ruin their college chances if they got caught; Even if they were going to be attending Kohona University without a doubt.

At about ten that night, they deemed it safe enough to leave the house through Tenten's window and go down the side of the house. Now in the outfits they were wearing it was a lot harder than they had originally planned, but it was one of those 'gotta do what ya gotta do' moments.

Well to say the least, they had made it to the tree line before their godmother appeared from behind a tree and scared the shit out of them.

The words of 'Get the hell back into the house before I beat your asses' and 'You sure as hell are all grounded for this shit you were going to pull' were voiced as they all but ran from their godmother who was chasing them back to the house.

Tsunade had then placed the fence up in front of the tree line as a nice reminder that they wouldn't be getting out anytime soon unless they were going to scale the almost seven foot fence.

Sakura was still smiling a little to herself at the memory as she rounded to enter the living room where the voices were coming from. Upon her entry, she stopped in the doorway and got a good look at the people who were now inside her house. They were all different, but they sure as hell weren't bad looking.

Her godmother had always told her to scan her surroundings and the people around her no matter what. Sakura noticed that the blinds were also closed and candles were lit away from the windows.

'_Smart'_ Sakura thought as she nodded her head in satisfaction. The pinkette then scanned the room of the people that were in it. They all had their eyes close as if they were contemplating what they were going to do next. There was a blonde boy sprawled on the floor who looked like he had completely passed out, a boy with short brown hair sitting next to the fireplace where one of the candles were, a long haired brunette leaning against the wall closer to the boy by the fireplace, and a man sitting on the armchair.

Sakura's most attention though was drawn to the dark raven haired boy that was sitting on the sofa. She couldn't place it, but she had seen him on campus before. His skin was pale in comparison to his hair, but it was a good pale. Not the sickly kind that some people look like. He had the bone structure of a model and his face was flawless. Sakura shook her head, pink hair swaying back and forth as she tried to banish the images of what she would love to do with him from her mind.

Instead she cleared her throat and all eyes snapped up to her. With the attention suddenly on her, Sakura stuttered a little at her intro.

"Um," she began, looking for words. "I…I'm sorry for the rudeness of my sisters, friend, and I. Not only did we not introduce ourselves, but were extremely rude to leave you down here with no knowledge of the house." It was rude of them to not even consider that they didn't help them, but it looked like they had managed with the candles. God only knew that Ino had a whole cupboard full of every scent imaginable.

"The apology is ours. We sort of just ended up at your house without explaining ourselves or giving you an introduction of who we were. My name is Hatake Kakashi," The man with the white hair sitting in the sofa had begun. "I was a college professor in the criminal justice area of the school. These boys here," He moved his hand to the four boys behind him. "Were all part of my class when all shit broke loose."

Sakura had remembered her godmother mentioning by that name and saying that he read some petty graphic books all about sex. He didn't look like a person who read those with the .45 in his hand. She nodded her head at his greeting and noticed how he looked to the others to introduce themselves. The blonde that was on the floor jumped to the opportunity.

"My names Uzamaki Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you!" He grinned, blue eyes shining as he looked at her. The boy seemed like a brotherly figure that she never had and wouldn't mind having. The short brown haired boy smirked at her and Sakura gave a little shiver. That look was creeping her out.

"Inuzuka Kiba, at your service," Kiba remarked, smirk still in place as his eyes looked her up and down.

The boy that was leaning against the wall nodded at her in a sort of stoic greeting. "Hyuga Neji." He finally got out. Sakura's eyes widened at his name.

"Are you related to Hyuga Hinata?" She asked. They all looked at her in surprise. Guess they didn't know that. The blonde didn't seem to catch on as brightly and decided to introduce the last person that was in the room.

"Over there is Teme," he remarked pointing at raven haired boy. "Aka Uchiha Sasuke. Always acts like he has a stick up his ass just like Neji, but don't let that ruin your impression of him. He is always an asshole." Sakura caught the expression of annoyance on the other boys face and felt herself grin.

"At least she will be able to tell about it while you are six feet under, you idiot," Sasuke remarked between clenched teeth. Sakura couldn't help it than, she let out a giggle at the way the boys were acting.

"I'm sorry," she managed between the quiet fits. They reminded her of her and her sisters when they would argue. "I shouldn't be laughing. It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Sakura Senju." The boys all looked at her as she looked at them.

"Does that mean…" Naruto began to say.

"You are the daughter…" Kiba continued eyes going wide.

"Of Tsunade?" Kakashi finished, surprise also written on his face. Neji and Sasuke just stared in disbelief. Apparently her godmother had a reputation. Seems like it wasn't one of the greatest things either.

"Yup," she smiled at them. The white haired man sweat dropped.

"I hope your temper isn't as bad as hers…" he mumbled to himself, but wasn't quiet enough to keep from them all hearing. Another smile appeared on her face.

"Actually, it is about just as bad." She watched his face drop and smirked. "The strength came along with that too. She taught us at a young age to defend ourselves and not put up with shit from others. Guess it came with description of godmother." Sakura walked towards the kitchen. "Are you all hungry? I'll make us something because the other three won't be up for a little while."

She still had a smile on her face as she turned. She also got the fact that someone's eyes were watching her walk away. A blush was apparent on her face and she was happy that no one else could see it.

The feeling she got a good feeling about these people. She got the feeling that they could maybe make it out of this hell they were now living in.

* * *

**So what did ya think? I promise the next chapter there will be more action and everyone else will be brought in, but I had to get some things started before I could get other things rolling.**

**I do not know when the next update will be for I have to help with a family situation that won't be taken care of anytime soon. So I appriciate all of you guys who are patient with me! It means a lot!**

**Anyways...Please review! I ask for CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ONLY! If you don't like, please don't read. I may not be the best writter, but I am willing to improve in areas that I'm able to.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Fantasy Ends Tonight

**Hey all! Got this one up sooner than I would! Be excited!**

**Okay anyways, I had some things to build up from last chapter, but now things are really going to get cracken! Okay I'll let you read it now :D**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own** Naruto**. Just my fun little ideas**

* * *

Sakura was looking through her pantry for something to make when shuffling feet entered the kitchen, freezing her for a moment. Slowly turning around, Sakura saw a red-eyed Tenten taking a seat on the bar stool that was placed around the island. It looked like she hadn't slept that well either.

Turning back to the pantry, Sakura saw a box of instant ramen along with some other noodles that she could make other pastas out of.

"Why don't you turn on the light, Sak?" Tenten's voice was graggy and dry making it hard to understand her at first. Candles had been placed in the kitchen as well far away from the windows. Sakura took out pans and other ingredients that she would need for their meal.

"I'm guessing because we don't want to attract attention to the house. The guys set it up actually after we had our little breakdown turned slumber party. It's pretty smart really since we don't know much about those…" She paused searching for a word instead of 'things'. "Walkers. Yes, that's it. We don't know what they are capable of so better to not draw attention to ourselves."

"Makes sense, but you wanna tell me what is going on? I didn't really get the 411 from our lovely guests we have now," Tenten remarked grabbing the water bottle her sister so graciously handed to her.

Sakura thought about it for a minute. How was she supposed to tell her what was going on when _she_ didn't even know what was going on.

"Honestly, Ten, I don't know what is going on. All I know is that Hinata and I were waiting for class to start, than there was screaming outside, and next thing I know people are eating other people. Well I guess I shouldn't say people. Corpses were eating people than those people were coming back to life doing the same thing."

Tenten took a gulp from the water bottle processing this information.

"Do we know the source? Like where it all started?" Sakura shook her head. Her and Tenten were quiet for a few moments pondering what was going to be happening next. Tenten smiled to herself.

"At least we go the armory downstairs to choose from."

"You have an armory?" Both girls turned to find the boys making their way into the kitchen. Sakura caught sight of the raven haired boy and blushed turning back around to focus on dinner. She didn't know why she was blushing, especially over someone that she just met, but she couldn't shake the feeling that was going through her body.

'_Nothing to be worked up about'_ She thought to herself stirring the pasta in the now boiling water. _'They are just a few boys from school that you haven't met before, but find one of them extremely attractive and would love the chance to jump him'_ Sakura groaned to herself at the thought. This was going to kill her.

Tenten's voice broke her of her mental scolding.

"You guys are the ones that basically barged into our house earlier, yeah?" She cocked an eyebrow at them when they nodded. "It's a pleasure. Names Tenten, by the way. Guess we are all going to be spending some…long quality time together." Each of the boys regarded her in turn introducing themselves.

"Uzamaki Naruto is the name," Naruto remarked with that stupid grin still plastered on his face. Sakura wondered if he had another facial expression. Kiba introduced himself next along with Sasuke and Kakashi. Neji was last and Tenten's eyes widened just as Sakura's had.

"Are you-"

"Related to Hinata? Y-"

"Nii-san?" All eyes turned to where Hinata and Ino stood at the door. Hinata's eyes were wide as she started at Neji. "W-w-what are you d-doing h-h-here?" She asked, her stutter becoming more noticeable.

"I was told to come here along with the rest of the these guys. We were in the same class when Tsunade-sama told us to come here and keep you all safe. Though she did not mention that you were the friend that was with one of her goddaughters."

Sakura sweat dropped at that. _'I'm surprised he didn't notice her when I pushed her through the door earlier. But damn does he have a good memory.'_ Her thoughts were short lived as Ino spoke up.

"Wait that is your sister?" Naruto questioned looking between the two. "I mean I could see it, but you never told us you had one."

"She isn't my sister, you dumbass," Neji scowled at him his eyes deeming him incompetent. "She is my cousin." Okay that made some sense, but Hinata never mentioned that he went to our school. The happy little family moment though was ruined by a pissed off blonde standing next to Hinata.

"Who the hell gave you people permission to light my candles?" All eyes turned to the blonde who wore a scowl on her face.

"That is Ino," Sakura remarked, pointing her spoon at her twin. "She is rude and obnoxious, but you will get used to it." She turned to Ino. "Be nice, pig. They needed light and we can't go flashing the neighborhood saying 'Hey we are alive, send those Walkers our way for their midnight snack' now can we? Didn't think so." The boys looked at her in astonishment, Ino fuming from the nickname.

"Listen, forehead. I don't care if we do send a SOS to Mars, my candles are unique and are only available once a year. That is why I stock up. I do not need some stupid boys coming in and burning them for their own expense."

"Ino," Tenten looked at her sister with a stern look. "It is not the same out there. Things have changed and you need to get your bitchy self out of your ass and come back to a reality that we are now having to face. Do not start blaming people for doing the smart thing and start by helping us plan for what we need to do next." Sakura smirked as she saw Ino's face drop. "Now if you would apologize to our guest and show a little common courtesy that would be great."

"Are they always like that?" Sakura jumped a little when the voice of the person next to her spoke. She looked up and saw Sasuke looking at the food she was preparing, not meeting her eyes. Her skin began to burn a little.

"Pretty much," she managed to get out without stuttering like an idiot. _'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.'_

"Hn," was his reply as he did turn to look at her. His dark eyes seemed to engulf her and she couldn't look away. Who knew that having such eyes would do that to a girl? Not Sakura.

"D-dinner will be ready soon." Sakura almost smacked herself at her stutter. Sasuke seemed to notice and a smirk broke out over his face. And by God, Sakura felt like she could have just died then and there. Too bad those plans were thrown out the window by a voice pulling them out of their little moment.

"So you said that you had an armory?" Kakashi was looking at the girls in minor shock.

Tenten's face lit up.

"You bet your ass we do! It's downstairs along with the marital arts studio and the shooting range."

The boys just stared at the girls. That caused them to smile a little.

"We are not the normal girls you find in the magazine boys," Ino spoke. Sakura noticed how she caught Kiba's eyes and the boy was locked. "Well in looks yes, but not in the way we act." Sakura decided to add in.

"Told you we were trained in self-defense."

"Yeah, but you forgot to mention that you had an armory and a shooting range…" Kakashi mumbled again. Seems he did that a lot.

"I'll take ya down there," Tenten replied all but jumping from the bar stool. The boys followed her to the basement and Sakura continued on with dinner.

Ino took a seat on the stool that was now vacant while Hinata went to help with dinner.

"They are pretty hot." Sakura shook her head at her twins words.

"That would be the first thing that you think, pig."

"Can't help it, forehead," Ino remarked putting her hair into a ponytail. "Out of all the people Tsunade would find, she found the hottest guys to take care of us. Gotta love her thought."

"I don't think that was it, but whatever makes you sleep at night." Sakura glanced at Hinata who was reaching for the ingredients to put in with the ramen. "Are you okay, Hina?"

Hinata jumped a little her eyes turning to Sakura.

"Yeah…just a little shocked is all. I knew that Neji-nii-san went to the University with me, but we were never in the same area so I didn't think I would run into him."

"That's weird," Ino remarked. "You and your cousin not get along or something? I would think you would want to see him." Hinata's eyes got a distant look as she thought about Ino's words. After a few moments, she had an answer.

"It isn't that we don't get along," she began, her words processing in her brain as she thought about it. "We just never really hung out like you guys do, ya know? Our father's never really saw eye to eye on things so when we would get together as a family, it would be to see whose child was better than the other. Never really got the chance to get to know each other in a different way."

Sakura felt bad for her friend. She knew that her father was strict, especially in high school because of them always wanting to go out, but Hinata couldn't go. Sakura didn't know he was _that_ strict.

"Well think of it this way," Sakura smiled at her friend. "You can use this as a new beginning to get to know your cousin. Like a clean slate or a new life like you get in Mario. Oh we didn't mention that we had-"

"YOU HAVE A FREAKING GAME ROOM DOWN THERE WITH ALL THE CLASSICS!" Sakura's statement was interrupted by Naruto running and yelling about their game room.

"Yeah, play in it all the time. Could totally kick your ass at Just Dance," Ino said looking bored, but challenging Naruto all the same. She was unbeatable because she was a dancer. Natural and trained. Not even Tenten and Sakura could beat her and they were pretty good. Naruto took the bait.

"You are so on!"

"Quiet you idiot." Sasuke said as he too walked into the kitchen. He laid a couple rifles and a few knives on the island. The inspection he was giving the guns made Sakura wonder what kind he would give to a girl who was dying to have him bang her. Sakura literally smacked herself in the head for that one.

"Sakura?" Her hand slid from her forehead and turned to Hinata who stared at her with a worried expression. All eyes had turned to her as well. The blush she was trying to keep down rose with no shame.

"S-sorry…um…dinner is ready. You guys can play after we eat."

"Yes, mom," Ino mocked. Sakura slowed her heart rate down as she began placing the food into serving bowls.

'_I don't know what it is, but…but he is going to be the death of me…'_

* * *

"That was some great cooking," Kiba remarked leaning back on one of the beanbag chairs in the game room.

Dinner had gone well with not much to talk about, but enjoying the company of others that weren't outside. Sakura had noted everyone's mood changes throughout giving her something to do. Hinata's had seem to lift after their conversation in the kitchen and that made Sakura smile to herself. Her friend may not have said much very often, but she was always the peacekeeper with a smile. They would need that in their lives no more than ever.

Everyone was basically in the same mood and Naruto couldn't wait until Ino was done to 'beat' her in one of the games that she dominated everyone at. After cleaning up the dishes and taking some of the candles downstairs for light, Ino started up one of the four TVs that they had and started to set it up.

"I'll let you pick," she stated walking back over next to the hyperactive blonde. "It will only seem fair so you don't think I cheated by picking a song that I like."

Naruto made a scuffing noise.

"Bring it! I'll beat you, BELIEVE IT!"

"If you don't keep your voice down, dobe, I will personally put you outside and let those," he looked at Sakura than.

"What?"

"What did you call them earlier? 'Things' just don't seem to justify." Sakura's heart settled a little bit.

"I called them Walkers. I don't know, just seemed appropriate." Sasuke didn't say anything and returned his attention back to the short haired blonde.

"As I was saying, I will personally put you outside and let the _Walkers_ do what they please with your sorry ass," his eyes were narrowed as he stated this and the blonde sheepishly smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, it is ready. Pick your poision," Ino said turning to Naruto who eagerly picked his song. Sakura sat down next to Hinata on the floor placing her back up against the couch. She smiled as her twin's smirk grew and the song began. Sakura leaned over to Hinata with a smirk of her own.

"He is so going to lose," she said causing the dark haired girl to giggle.

Sakura could feel eyes looking at her and she was afraid to tear her gaze from the TV to find out who. As long as it wasn't Kiba, she was okay. He just kind of gave her the creeps when he looked at her as if undressing her with his eyes.

Tenten was intent on her own game across the room against Neji and Kakashi playing Black Ops in which she was kicking butt, but quickly losing to Neji. Kakashi seemed like he didn't even care and was just playing for the heck of it.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

"YOU HAVE CHEATED AT EVERY SINGLE ONE WE HAVE PLAYED! I CALL SHINANIGANS!" Naruto proclaimed as the song ended and Ino was, yet again, the winner. Ino plastered her award winning smile as she looked at the defeated Naruto who dared to call shinanigans on her.

"If you can't take the heat, get off the floor. Maybe you just need to face that you lost and get over yourself. Besides, I could use knew competition." She looked at Sakura and Hinata. "Wanna go a round?" Both girls shook their head.

"You beat us every time, Ino," Hinata spoke up. "Why would we wanna play against you?"

"True, but still…"

"I'll play," Kiba remarked getting up from his seat on the beanbag. "I've never played anyone who has the same skill as me."

"I don't think me and you are on the same skill level there, hot shot," Ino said, taking her hair out of her pony tail and flipping it over her shoulder. "Hinata beats both my sisters, but is still no match for me."

"Thanks for rubbing it in," Sakura mumbled causing Hinata to laugh quietly beside her.

"Whatever." Kiba shrugged his shoulders and stood next to Ino picking the next song.

"Maneater? Really?" A smirk appeared on his lips as he looked at Ino.

"Yeah really…and I hope you're good at it." Ino didn't miss the underlying tone in his voice and decided to not address it.

Sakura looked over at the other TV that wasn't being used claiming it hers. She got up and walked over it picking her game and starting it up. The screen came to life and blinded her for a minute in the mostly dark basement.

"Left4Dead? You are honestly going to play this game?" Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke standing behind her seating area. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? I really do love this game given the fact that it isn't really happening to me." Her mind didn't want to except the reality of the outside at the moment. In the basement she couldn't hear the sounds outside and could pretend that things were normal. That their godmother would be walking through the door and scolding them for burning candles when they weren't around them.

Tsunade wasn't coming back though; the reality was that everything turned to shit; all hell had broken loose; they were stuck inside this house until they came up with a plan; and now she was about to play a zombie game when if she just went outside she would be in it.

Yeah it had sounded like a good idea.

Sasuke took a seat next to her and reached for the other controller.

"Didn't think you wanted to play," Sakura said keeping her eyes locked on the screen and trying to calm her beating heart.

"Better than watching the dumbass get his ass kicked. That and I'm pretty good at this one. Dobe wanted to play it every night for the first two weeks we were at school." Sasuke didn't sound to thrilled, but he didn't sound bored either. Almost like he was challenging her like Ino had challenged Naruto earlier.

"You are so going to lose," Sakura confirmed as they started the game. It was tag teamed and they had to work together, but they had a bet on who would kill more. Sakura had to give him the benefit of the doubt though, he was pretty good.

As Sakura was winning and the game was about to tell them just that, the power cut. It went completely black in the basement aside from the three candles they had down there.

"What the hell?" Tenten sounded pissed from her side of the room. That's when they heard it; the crash of a window breaking. They were all silent waiting to hear what would come next.

It was not at all what they were expecting.

* * *

**Alright there it is! What did you think? Things may still need to still be explained I know that may be confusing, but I promise it will be explained in time. **

**Left4Dead is also one of my most favorite games that I play with my cousins and so that is why it is in here.**

**Please Review! Only constructive criscism only!**

**Much love!**


	5. Run For Your Life

**Hey y'all! Glad to see how many of you have reviewed! It makes me so happy that you are enjoying this! Thank you for those with constructive reviews because they helped a ton! I appriciate it!**

**Well here is chapter 5 and Ihope that you all enjoy it! Hopefully it is a little clearer too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** Naruto**. **

* * *

Sasuke couldn't remember what had happened to get them out of there. Hell he couldn't really remember what happened at all. All he knew was that they had to get out of there and they had to do it fast.

* * *

*_Flashback_*

_It was silent in the basement. No one dare spoke a word as they listened. The power being cut could mean that something had disrupted the power lines or that something had chewed on a cord thinking it was meat._

_Shallowing breathing next to him reminded Sasuke that he wasn't down here alone. They were all on edge. His hand reached out and grabbed the petite, pink haired girl's hand. Why? He didn't know. It just felt like he should._

_Sasuke pulled Sakura away from their area and back quietly to where the others had congregated. _

"_What the _hell_ was that?" Kiba whispered. No one answered back not knowing what to say. Kakashi made a motion with his hand to stay as he walked over to the door leading to the hallway. He didn't take a candle with him, but Sasuke knew that he had creepily good vision in the dark. It was concluded from Naruto that he was a vampire, but everyone else knew that wasn't true._

_Sasuke didn't like staying put and followed a feet behind Kakashi leaving the rest farther away from the door. Kakashi motioned for him to follow, but the others to stay._

"_We are going to the armory," he began rechecking the hallway again. "Get as many weapons and ammo as you can. Knives, stars, even that katana you were eyeing earlier. Just make sure that the safety is on while you are carrying them all. I'll stuff the bag and grab the long-range assault rifle, heaven knows we will need it, and then we make it back here. Understood?" Being a Uchiha, they did not take kindly to being given orders. But Kakashi was his superior in this little operation and he was going to have to listen. _

_Without any light Sasuke had to strain his eyes to really see anything. As quietly as they could, they closed the door to a crack behind them and silently made their way to the door across the hall. The raven haired boy had to give them credit. Putting the armory right across from a game room was a pretty smart idea since the other rooms had a means of protection._

_He heard it than as they silently made it across the hall. The scuffling of feet and the moans of corpses walking into the house._

_Kakashi grabbed his shirt to pull him out of his shock and pushed him through the door. They began to grab everything they could get their hands on and stuff into the bag. Which was quiet a lot. Grabbing an extra duffle bag and extra backpack, both men were still stuffing things into it as the moans became louder._

"_Shit," Kakashi cursed under his breath. Grabbing one more knife from the draw and signaling for Sasuke to stay for second he disappeared into the dark._

_Number one reason why Sasuke didn't like the dark right there. You couldn't _see anything._ And that unnerved him to no end. He did as he was told though and waited until he saw white hair in the door frantically moving his hand to get back to the other room. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice._

_Before he made it all the way to the door, something moving caught the corner of his eye. Just as he was turning Sasuke heard the slicing sound of something coming into contact with a sharp blade. He didn't need to be told what is and all but rushed into the other room to make sure that everyone else was okay. _

"_Blow out the candles," he hissed to them as he grabbed Naruto, Neji, and Kiba. He handed them each a bag and told them to load what they could into them. "They are in the house. Kakashi just took out one that seemed to be making its way slowly down the stairs. We do not get split up. These are so that we all have something to protect us with. We stay in a group and make sure one of them is with us." He pointed at the girls. "We do _not_ get split up, am I understood?" Sasuke may not have been in charge, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be losing his friends anytime soon. _

_The others nodded their heads in understanding and did what they were told. Kakashi came back in then scanning the area._

"_Good call with the candles," he whispered as he quickly made his way to the girls. "Is there another way we can get out?" Not being able to see their reactions was a little hard from where Sasuke stood, but he knew that one of them was acknowledging his superior._

"_Through the shooting range there is a back tunnel that leads just past the fence into the tree line." Sakura. Her voice didn't sound frightened even if she was, but she knew what was at stake here. She knew what she had to do and Sasuke couldn't help but get a feeling of heat through his body as he thought of how in control she was. _

_Shaking his head, he put that into the back of his mind. That was the last thing he needed to be thinking about at the moment._

"_Can you lead us to it?" _

"_Yes, but we are going to need our own guns if we are going out there. No way in hell am I going on protected," her sister, Tenten, remarked. Sasuke gave them credit. They faced danger pretty head on. Though if Tsunade had been my godmother, I wouldn't be afraid of much either, aside from the older woman._

"_Agreed," Kakashi confirmed taking the backpack off his shoulders. "We managed to get more than I thought, but that is a good thing. Take your pick because you know what you are most comfortable with then we need to go." _

_A little scuffling was heard next to the other boys as the girls got up to move quietly. Sasuke felt a hand reach out and touch his arm searching for something._

"_I'm sorry to whoever this is," It was Sakura. His heart rate picked up a little. "But I know that my favorite is over here somewhere in one of these bags and I would like to have it please." _

"_What is it?" Sasuke found himself asking despite how quickly he was becoming nervous at the moment. And he was not one to get nervous. At all._

_He could feel a smirk cross her face and wished he could see it. To see if it made her any different from the beauty she already was._

"_Automatic .45, please," her tone light. He didn't know how she could make that sort of voice at a time like this, but it was becoming toxic._

"_Here," Naruto said apparently holding it in his hand for Sakura to take. More movement and the feeling of warm heat radiating off of a body hit Sasuke. He froze in place afraid to move. Her hand wasn't on him or anything, but she was reaching _over_ him. Small, petite frame inches away from him and if not for the circumstances right now, he would have taken her there. Even if they had just met each other. _

"_Thanks," Sakura replied retreating from her position across Sasuke, but not before accidently touching him as she moved. It wasn't on purpose, but when her hand grazed him…well he couldn't shake the feeling._

_His mind wanted him to figure out what it would be like to have those hands all over him. Her voice saying his name. Her small frame all his to control and nothing anyone could do about it. Yup, he was officially screwed._

"_Alright," Kakashi's voice brought Sasuke out of his little fantasy of a pink haired girl. "I'll lead to check the door before we leave. Tenten will follow next to navigate with Neji, Ino, and Kiba right behind. Naruto and Hinata will take middle cover if needed. That leaves Sasuke and Sakura to bring up the behind and I will help after we are all through the door. No one shoots unless it is a necessity. Use the throwing knives sparingly, but try not to make contact at all. Am I understood?" No one could see their head's shake in the darkness, but they all knew that they agreed. "Let's move out."_

_It was quiet as we waited all huddled by the door for the all clear. Kakashi made the motion and it was time. This was turning out to be one hell of a day._

_They made their way down the hall checking every way as they moved. No time to take any chances._

"_Shit!" They heard running footsteps following them. Sasuke turned at the same time Sakura did to see Kakashi coming towards them with a group that was moving a little more slowly behind him. "RUN!"_

_No one needed any more persuasion. Everyone took off at a dead run into the shooting range slamming the door shut behind them as they flew through the door. It was a regular door and knew that the Walkers wouldn't have to use much force to break it down in a few minutes. _

_Kakashi and Neji grabbed a table and slide it in front of the door to help stabilize it. Sasuke looked around and saw the others opening a door opposite with stairs leading gradually up._

"_That woman never ceases to amaze me," he heard Kakashi chuckle as he pulled them all forward. _

"_This is it," Tenten remarked. "It leads to another door that looks like a cellar covered in the tree line. No locks because it was always armed with a security code on the outside." The boys froze._

"_Please tell me you know that code," Neji said a little tension in his voice._

"_Of course we do, dumbass," Ino remarked looking back behind them. "How do you think we got out to parties after the fence was put up? Hello, genius hacker right here." She moved to the front this time._

"_I don't mean to be a pain or anything, but I don't think that door is going to handle much more and if we don't close this one, Walkers are going to know where we went," Naruto replied sheepishly as he turned towards the door. Everyone did than and noticed that a hinge had come off._

"_Time to go," Kakashi said and they were through the opening and shutting the door just as quickly. _

_It was just as dark in the tunnel as it was in the rest of the house. _'Smart to not have a light in this area'_ Sasuke thought making sure to check behind them still. Sakura was next to him doing the same and she seemed more fierce than when they had first met._

"_Did anyone thing to grab a flashlight?" Kakashi and Sasuke jolted at this. Nope. That one had slipped their minds._

"_Here," Sasuke saw Sakura produce something out of the corner of his eye. "Try my phone light. That should work."  
"Great idea, forehead," Ino replied, moving to grab the phone. She pushed the button to light up the phone, but got nothing. "What the hell?"_

"_I charged it this morning, so it isn't dead…" Realization hit Sakura just as much as it had hit Sasuke at the same moment. "We didn't just lose power here…it was cut on purpose." They all stopped for a moment._

"_You mean-"_

"_Yeah, Hinata. Seems the government cut all power everywhere. Our phones should be usable, but without the reception of satellites, they are worthless." _

"_Very smart," Kakashi said, than quickly defended himself. "I mean, it sucks for us majorly, but if they were trying to keep things under control guess communication would be the first thing to go." Something dawned on Sasuke then._

"_Wait. If the communications is shut down, meaning all electronic devices and that stuff, wouldn't that mean that the door wouldn't have a security system anymore?"_

"_Yes and no." They all turned to the sound of Sakura's voice. "Yes it would mean that all electronic stuff wouldn't work, but that doesn't mean it isn't still active. Are you following?" In a way, they all were trying._

"_Sak's right," Tenten agreed. "Even if it isn't activated, it still will have a 'memory' of what it was supposed to do."_

"_Are you saying this is turning into Will Smith's, _I Robot_, movie?" _

"_No you idiot," Neji remarked. "She is saying that it can still go off and that would make things very bad for us."_

"_Oh." _'Idiot'_ Sasuke remarked in his head._

"_Can you still open the door?" Ino nodded her head._

"_Sure can. It just may take a few minutes do to the fact that I don't have light to see what is going on."_

"_Note to self," Sakura mumbled to herself. "Grab flashlight when getting supplies." Sasuke smirked at that and couldn't agree more._

_It took Ino about 15 minutes to break the combination since it was manual and it was dark. When she did get it there was a little click._

"_Got it!" Everyone prepared than for what was going to happen outside. Again, Kakashi took lead and slowly cracked the door open._

"_Clear," he whispered and they broke into formation and were out the little door._

_Sasuke didn't like the way things looked. Or sounded. It was quiet. Too quiet. Unfortunately for them, he wasn't the only one who thought that. _

_Naruto looked from side to side checking the middle area and found nothing. He was a little bewildered at the fact that nothing was happening._

"_Shouldn't there at least be a few of them?" The door led them into a park that was behind the tree line and it didn't look like anything had happened here at all. _

_Everyone stayed on guard, but lowered their weapons at that moment not seeing anything in site. It just didn't make sense. This city was the biggest in the little state they were in, but there was nothing around them. Something was terribly wrong._

"_I don't think-"_

"_DOWN!" Tenten yelled causing Sakura and Sasuke to drop as she shot a Walker in the head. Both of them turned after that to scan behind and everyone had guns raised and aimed. Scuffling was then heard coming from what seemed like every direction. Sasuke cursed himself for thinking that it was even remotely safe in any way. _

"_W-what n-n-now," Hinata asked, her stuttering making her words hard to hear over the moans. Sasuke hated himself for even thinking this suggestion, but it may have been their only way._

"_We split." Naruto cut a glance at his friend._

"_Teme, you told us that under no circumstances-"_

"_I know what I said," Sasuke grounded out pushing closer to everyone, bringing Sakura with him. "It is going to be harder though for the Walkers to chase us if we split in different directions." He cut a glance a Kakashi who was next to him. Having the moon as light now he could make out the grim expression he wore, but also the understanding._

"_He is right."_

"_But Kakashi-"_

"_We go in two's. One group with three. I do not want the girls in a group by themselves, do you hear me? They stay with one of us at all times." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and was ready to bolt at the given word. "Do not slow down or stop for any reason. If you see people keep going, right now we look out for our own in the dark. It will not be a pretty site, but you need to move or you won't be a pretty sight either. Understood?" They shook their heads in acknowledgement._

"_Suna." Quick glance to Hinata was given from everyone. She was geographically smart no doubt thanks to her father's business. She continued moving closer to Naruto who was in front of her ready to run with her as well. "We have a country house there that is somewhat off put from other areas. It takes about 2 days to get there, but we will give 3 for everyone. Meet in 3 days in Suna at the Hyuga Resort. Big signs. Big house. Promise you won't miss it."_

_Sasuke knew where they were going having gone to Suna with his own family every summer since he was born. He didn't know if they would all make it, but he prayed they would. It would be more heart break than he could take losing any friends he had now._

"_Suna. 3 days. I will see all of you there." Kakashi was assertive and to the point. No wonder he was the one of the best of the best. "Go!"_

_They didn't wait for more instructions. Didn't say any goodbyes or any acknowledgements of be safe. They would have time to talk later._

_It was disaster from there out. Everywhere they looked there seemed to be more and more Walkers forming. Sasuke was taking out as many as possible with his katana trying to save ammo and Sakura from having to shoot off rounds._

"_Couldn't have grabbed the sword, could you…" She had remarked as they were running down the road toward a car lot. They were still on their way there dodging as many Walkers as possible and trying not to collapse. Sasuke forgot how far the car lot was from the where they were at. About 20 minutes by car from the college grounds. Almost an hour on foot with Walkers popping up out of nowhere._

"_Sasuke!" He stopped and saw what was behind them. They had to make it to that car lot fast. He hoped the others didn't have any of this on their escape._

"_Sakura listen to me," Sasuke began yelling over the noise. "I want you to find a car. I don't care what kind." He thought about that for a second. "Okay I do care. No sports cars at the moment and no beetles. Look for an SUV or a jeep of some sort. Maybe even a truck. Get it and start it. You can hot wire a car right?"_

_Despite everything that was going on, Sakura smirked at that question._

"_I can hot wire anything you throw at me." Maybe not meant for a double meaning, but it sure as hell made him want to hot wire her. Again the thought was pushed into the back of his mind and he let go of Sakura's hand cutting in the opposite direction. His plan was to draw them away and give Sakura time to get the car going and pick him up on the way. That or he would just find her._

_He ran through the lot looking for a possible escape if needed. Sasuke was happy it was an open lot with no fence to keep them in. _

_Moans and groans were heard as he pushed himself past all the parked cars in the lot._

'She better hurry up, damn it'_ He thought as he cut through Walkers that were in his way. For about five minutes this was going on. Him running around the lot like a maniac as he tried (and failed) to patiently wait for a certain pink haired girl to get her ass here and they could get out of there. The roar of an engine cut through the sounds around him. _'About damn time'

_Sasuke made a run for the opening they had come through and saw a shiny, black SUV paused. He ran to the driver's door and flung it open finding Sakura with her foot on the break ready to hit the gas at any moment._

"_Move over," he barked climbing up to get in._

"_Excuse me? Who found the car and hot wired it to get us out of here? Oh, I believe that was me!" Sakura hissed out at him as he continued to slide her over by moving in._

"_Yeah, fantastic. What took you so long? Stop for coffee?" A sneer appeared on her face at his nasty tone and Sasuke couldn't help but think how adorable it suited her._

"_Sure did, bastard. And I got you a cup of 'Sun-flying-out-of-my-ass'. Brand new,' her tone indicated a fight, but they didn't have time for that._

_Sasuke finally picked her up half way and plopped her into the passenger's seat. He never knew what a sailor mouth Sakura had until she was cursing him to a whole new level about not letting her drive. That was attractive._

_After successfully moving her, Sasuke slide in slamming the door shut and hitting the gas. The Walkers had gotten to close thanks to the little 'bitch fit', as Sasuke was calling it, from his companion next to him pouting because of not being able to drive._

_The SUV was a good idea seeming as they hit a couple of Walkers on the way and didn't take too much damage. Once they reached the highway, it was pretty clear. They could maneuver through the cars since not many had been traveling considering it wasn't a holiday. He didn't know how they had made it, but they did. Now to make it to their destination...that was a whole different story._

* * *

_*End Flashback*_

Sasuke kept his eyes on the road as the sun was starting to come up to the east of them. They had been driving for most of the night and still had a ¾ of a tank of gas. He looked to his right and found a sleep Sakura trying to stay awake.

A smirk appeared on his lips at her willingness to stay awake this whole time. He was happy that they had gotten out, nervous for his friends and their safety and completely out of his mind because the only thing that could distract him was the beauty sitting next to him that he wanted more than anything.

Oh, how he prayed they would make it to Suna quick.

* * *

**What did ya think? Good? Bad? Actually don't answer that bad question, only if it is good :) Will try to update soon, but this was a long one for me (longest one I have EVER written) and so I thought that would be a treat for ya! **

**Anyways, leave a review for me! That good CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM is always appriciated and you guys do a great job with it! Appriciate you all!**


	6. Store Crisis

**Long time no see folks! **

**Alright here is the long awaited chapter 6! I'll talk more after the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Naruto**. Just my crazy ideas.**

* * *

It was a mystery to himself how he didn't end up shooting the blonde that was with him. Maybe it was because he was protecting the dark haired girl next to him or maybe because of how good a shot he was. That didn't make up for the loud mouth he had or all the noise he was making as they were making their way out of town.

They couldn't take a car for risk of getting caught on the city streets. Running towards the middle of the city wasn't his smartest idea, but everyone went in opposite directions hoping to distract some of that Walker horde from following after one group.

It would have been smooth sailing if the blonde idiot hadn't gotten himself banged up than having to stop for supplies so he wouldn't get an infection.

* * *

*_Flashback*_

"_Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled grabbing a hold of the dark haired girl and throwing her towards Kakashi taking the fall onto the shards of metal laying on the ground. Much to Kakashi's dismay one of those metal pieces was pointing up and sharp enough to cut the gash he now had across his upper arm._

_Kakashi caught the girl and held her steady before running over and slapping a hand over Naruto's mouth before he began shouting again._

"_Quiet, Naruto," he hissed out automatically shutting up the blue eyed boy. _

_With the street lights out it was harder to navigate. They had gotten lucky and only about 15 of the Walkers had followed them from the park, but that didn't mean that there weren't others out there. They were far from safe in this world._

_Hinata scurried over and grab hold of Naruto's arm looking at the wound._

"_We need to get some antibiotic's and bandages before this gets infected," she looked over at the older man in their little group of three. "There is a convience store about four blocks up. I know where the supplies are and can run in and grab them quick."_

"_Yew cwamt dew twat, Henmata," Naruto tried yelling through Kakashi's hand which only got tighter._

"_I swear to everything on this green earth now turned living hell, Naruto Uzamaki, I will feed you to anything that walks our direction if you keep yelling and shouting. I'll even be kind enough to shoot you first to put you out of some kind of misery." Kakashi wasn't much for threats, but when it came to the safety of the people around him, he sure as hell wasn't going to be taking any chances._

_The blonde froze and began to shake his head quickly in understanding begging for the older man to let go. Kakashi did so, reluctantly, and took a step towards Hinata. _

"_You can get in and out in less than four minutes?" The dark haired girl nodded her head._

"_Hai. Everything is in a general isle and it will help us in the future to have these supplies with us," Hinata said looking back over at the blonde boy who was holding the bleeding area on his arm. "We need to get them now."_

_The girl wasn't very assertive, Kakashi noticed, all the time and it only seemed to happen when things were going wrong. That would be useful. Hopefully the other boys were having the same luck._

"_Let's go then." The three started off dodging behind cars and making sure not to trip on anything else._

* * *

"_At least it wasn't set on fire," Naruto mumbled when they reached the convenience store five minutes later. _

_The area looked secure, but that didn't mean that it was. Kakashi eyed their surrounding and looked for anything out of place; A lot harder than he thought since everything was now out of place. He had to agree with Naruto that it was a good thing that it wasn't on fire or blown up. That would have made this that much more difficult._

"_Hinata," the white haired man whispered pulling the pale eyed girls attention away from the entrance. "I want you get anything; Meds, food, drinks, especially water, and anything that will be nonperishable for us to use. I don't think there is going to be in fast food or fancy restaurants open for us to eat at when we all meet up."_

"_What are you going to do, Sensei?" _

"_Cover you. I'll be out here on top of one of the cars or in it. We are far enough from to many closed in areas that we should be able to get out with a car. I want you to go with Hinata and watch her back for her. Take this bag and fill it with what we need. Less than four minutes, got it?"_

"_How will we know if you got a car? It better be a fast one!" Kakashi and Hinata sweat dropped at the enthusiastic blonde. Leave it to him to find some way to lighten the mood if only for a little._

"_I'll get one that won't allow us to get killed. Whether it is fast or not, I'll try my hardest I suppose," Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and looked around one more time. "Alright, it is show time. If I get a car, I'll flash the head lights three times and you better run like hell to get your asses to the car. Am I understood?" They shook their heads and with that they went their separate ways. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto went in first looking left and right before allowing Hinata, who was looking behind, to enter. _

"_Clear," he whispered and moved farther inside. They moved as silently as they could with Hinata leading straight to the medicine. _

_Unzipping the bag as quickly and quietly as possible, Hinata began stuffing whatever she could grab in her hand into the bag and worked her way down the aisle. Starting with the bandages to the gauze to allergies (never knew) to anti-inflammatories to alcohol, everything was grabbed making the shelves look bare. She looked at her watch and noticed only two minutes left to get everything they needed. _

_Feeling satisfied with what she got, Hinata tapped Naruto on his shoulder and they made their way towards the can foods. She stopped and glanced again at her watch just to be sure._

"_You need to go grab water," Hinata stated glancing again at her watch. "We don't have time to get all of the things we need one at a time. I'll be fine and it is in the next aisle over." She pushed Naruto towards them and handed him a string bag. He looked at her quizzically._

"_Where the hell did you get this?" A blushed appeared on the girls face._

"_At the front of the store…" Naruto had to hand it to her, she was one smart freaking cookie in this shit hole that they were in. He smiled at her, blue eyes lighting up and nodded._

"_Meet in thirty seconds." Hinata nodded and they both set off to work as quickly as possible._

_Too bad it wasn't quick enough._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

'A beauty in itself if I do say so myself_' Kakashi thought climbing up on top of the hummer that was in better condition than most of the cars in the area._

_After examining the car for anything suspicious or anything inside, Kakashi had forced the sunroof open to allow him access to the top and to make it easier to get in and move. _

_It was no sports car, but it would help to get passed anything quicker and take less damage Kakashi had concluded from his spot on the roof. He settled the sniper rifle in place and looked towards the entrance of the convenience store. Recognition passed across his face when he knew where they were._

'Iruka's Store…hm…hope the dumbass got out of his store_' The white haired man's mind traveled to things that happened before all of the chaos. When they would go to the bar down the road from his place and all have a good drink. How he was going to ask the girl of his crazy ass fantasies out and planned on marrying her even if she said no. But really who would say no to him? The day he got all the smart ass kids in his criminal justice class and was going to teach them the way of a cop, detective, and profiler, whatever area they wanted to be in. Or just sitting there handing them work and telling them to do it while he read his book._

_Most importantly were the good laughs they all shared over the simplest things in life that they took for granted and now would miss more than anything. A grim expression replaced his earlier smirk about finding the car and he stared again at the entrance trying not to think of who had owned it. _

_Glancing at his watch the two had a minute left to get out. Man, did four minutes go fast. He did a side sweep around the building area to make sure that all sides were open enough that they could make a run for it. _

_Unfortunately, the scream that came from inside was something that didn't put him at ease at all._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_NARUTO!" Hinata screamed grabbing the bag and swinging around to go find the blonde. _

_It had snuck up on her without making any noise; like they had woken it up from some kind of peaceful sleep that it had been having. She didn't even notice the shuffling, thinking it was her other companion, coming towards her. What she did notice was the shallow breathing that had sounded behind her and the smell of something that could have been rotting for days._

_Hinata had turned just in time, dodged a hit, and slid to the side grabbing the bag and heading towards Naruto in the next aisle._

_When she reached it, he wasn't there. Her heart began to race and her mind panicked. _

'He left me. Oh my gosh, he really left me here. I'm going to die. I'm-_'_

"_Hinata-chan we need to go!" The yell came from her right as the blonde came barreling towards her with about five other undead behind him. A swell of relief pasted through her as she realized that he hadn't left her. _

_Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. Racing towards the door, the Walker that had been by Hinata blocked their way and Hinata could only predict the outcome. A shot rang out through the area and both teens eyes opened wide._

"_Kakashi, that lucky shot of a bastard," Naruto said still towing Hinata with him by the arm. The moans behind them weren't going to be stopping since they seemed to find a fleshy meal._

_Her heart was still racing and the blood in her face seemed to be heating up more and more from the contact she was having with everything going on, but she, in a funny way, was content. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't by herself in this place. She just needed to get out of there._

_Both teens reached the night outside and looked around quickly. A light blinded them blinking three times and they didn't second guess who it was. _

_Another shot rang out and the group that was following them turned at the sound. Naruto wouldn't let Hinata look back, even if the shot hadn't come from Kakashi's gun. _

_The door to the passenger's side swung open and Naruto shoved her through following right behind. Rolling down the window, Naruto took aim at the Walkers while Kakashi put the car into drive. _

"_I can deal with a hummer," Naruto remarked as he situated himself to shoot. A smile crossed the white haired man's face. Oh the little things in life._

_A silhouette caught Hinata's attention as she too looked out the window. It didn't look like a Walker or anything, but she couldn't be for sure._

_Not wanting to risk anything, the pale eyed girl didn't mention it. She thanked that soul for helping them out, distracting the Walkers so they could run free, but she also felt condemned. Condemned for not saying anything to help him and just leaving him there._

_When she looked up towards the front, she saw that they were close to the freeway. They really had made it towards the cities edge quicker then she thought._

_She also realized she was plastered in the middle of two very good looking people and a blush on her face would have put every red head on the planet who was alive to shame._

"_Are you okay, Hinata-chan? You look a little red," Naruto remarked placing his hand on her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. The redness woke to a new shade and she froze. "You don't have a fever-"_

"_You dumbass, give her some space. You are literally almost sitting on top of her and way to close to her face," Kakashi spoke, though there was some humor underlying his tone._

"_Oh," he said and tried to scoot over a little more. Blue eyes looked at her with concern, but then he began to look paler than he was. "I'm not feeling so hot." Both pairs of eyes shot to him, but both remembered why they had even gone to the store in the first place._

"_YOUR ARM!" She didn't mean for it to be loud, but it just kind of happened. Reaching behind the seat, Hinata didn't waste any time to get to work on the boys arm. Thank God for all of the medical classes that were given the summer before that she and Sakura had taken._

* * *

_After about ten minutes of cleaning and recleaning the wound because the blonde wouldn't sit still every time she would press alcohol on the wound, Hinata had successfully stitched, wrapped and tied in place the wound on the arm._

_She was pleased with herself and both men seemed to be impressed with her work. They had taken a quick break to regain some sense of what just happened and how they were going to get to the area. _

_No big cities that was for sure, but they didn't know if the back roads would be that much easier._

"_At least there aren't as many people in the back areas so that should make it easier for us. Plus it is the right way to go, you bastard of a sensei."_

"_True, but what if the Walkers had made their way to those areas because they ran out of chomping supplies in the city?"_

"_Didn't think about that."_

"_Of course not."_

"_I say we risk it." Both males turned to the petite girl in their group. She shrugged. "What else are we going to do? We can't just sit here and keep guessing on which way will be better and it will be easier to get through any kind of Walker horde in a more open area than it would be in a city area. Plus, going to any city is basically suicide."_

_She was tired. She was being snappy. But like hell was she done listening to both men debate on whether or not one way is going to be safer than the rest._

_Kakashi nodded._

"_Alright, we will go back roads."_

"_I said that at the beginning and you are going to agree NOW because Hinata-chan wants to go that way?"_

"_Yes because unlike you, she had reason for wanting to go that way. Not just because it was 'The right way to go, bastard of a sensei'." Naruto shut his mouth. A small smile appeared on Hinata's lips at their antics._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

After one more quick stretch, check of the arm, and of course a "potty stop", Naruto was so ademittly on calling it, they piled back into the hummer. Hinata sat in the back this time, but decided to lay down instead because she had all the room to do so. It was cozy for a car and had enough room for her to spread out all the way. They had found blankets in the back when they stopped and she pulled that over herself and closed her eyes.

Her mind wandered to the silhouetted person that they saw back at the store. She wondered if the other two had seen the person. She hoped they were okay whoever they were and that they got out of there.

Hinata began to drift into sleep listening to the two men in the front converse back in forth about what kind of ramen was the best or what celebrity they wished they could have banged before hell broke out.

A small smile was on her lips when everything became quiet.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"There you go you, dead bastards." Another gun shot rang out confirming the kill of the last of the five dead things that were following those people.

The person lifted the gun to their shoulder and relaxed their posture just a bit rubbing the back of their head.

It had been one day and those were the first people he had seen that weren't trying to eat others. Had they wished they had flagged them down in their car and gone with? Oh hell yeah, but saving their lives was a better exchange.

A sigh escaped their lips as they turned to head back towards the inner part of the city.

"They aren't the only ones alive, I know that for a fact. Who else did you keep alive, Kakashi? They must be some pretty damn special people." A smirk replaced his expression. Oh yeah, there were some pretty smart people out there.

* * *

**What do ya'll think? I know there was not Sasuke/Sakura in this one, but I kinda want to get what happened to everyone when they split out of the way because it was going to happen anyways, so this just seemed a little easier.**

**Who is the mystery man? Well you'll find that out next chapter...maybe :P **

**Anyways, leave a review pretty please! Let me know what you think and maybe I'll update sooner if I get enough :)**

**Have a good one!**


	7. Forest and Blood

**Heyo my lovely readers! I give you chapter 7, but I am terribly sorry that it is a short chapter, but I'm trying to get the rolling faster so that we can get back to the lovely Sasuke/Sakura you have all been wanting to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Naruto. **Just my crazy ideas :)**

* * *

Out of all the people in the world, she just had to be stuck with one of the stoic assholes of the group. It was just her luck.

Tenten knew they were safe for now, but to what point? They were leaving behind their home, the place they grew up, the place with their memories. Twice now this was happening to her and she didn't have her sisters around to tell her it was going to be okay; that they were going to get through this.

The pang in her chest as they rode their way out of town was becoming more and more adherent as time went on. She wouldn't tell anyone. Those kinds of feelings should be kept to oneself and that was how it was going to happen.

Until they were completely out of this hell hole that is.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_What felt like hours had only been about five minutes since they split up from the others and raced to the trees on the other side of the park. It didn't help that they had a pack of smelly, rotten corpses following them either._

_Neji ran fast, but nothing that wouldn't allow Tenten to keep up. She was an all-star 800 hundred runner if she was allowed a little confidence boost. The trees began to fill up around them as they both dodged logs and sticks trying to keep the noise down to a bare minimum. With no flash light that was hard to do._

"_How are we going to get out of the woods if we can't see where we are going," Tenten hissed ducking from a branch swinging back at her. "Even the moon is blocked by all the trees." The moon had been their guide till they got into the woods and now it was jack shit help._

_All she got for an answer was a grunt and a scowl crossed her face. _

_It was silent for several minutes as they continued to run through the woods hoping it was heading for the outskirts of the city limits. _

_Finally Neji came to a hault and swung his arm out to stop Tenten, nailing her right in the gut. A 'humph' sound escaped her lips from the contact and the scowl turned to a glare up at the long haired brunette next to her._

"_What the hell-"_

"_Shhh," Neji whispered taking a glance back at her and then returning to looking at his surroundings. "Do you hear that?" Tenten strained her ears listening for whatever he had heard._

_Silence._

_That was all she heard. A little panic began to fill her as the thought of how easy that shouldn't have been to get to where they were._

"_I don't hear anything," she whispered back scanning behind them just to be sure. Neji nodded in agreement. _

"_I couldn't hear anything about five minutes ago and now I don't like the feeling I'm getting."_

"_You and me both." They stayed silent for a few more minutes just listening. _

_When it seemed that they were clear, Neji began to walk a slow pace not trusting the surrounding they were in. Tenten couldn't blame him._

_She then noticed his silhouette and the way he moved with such grace. Even when she had no light to see his features, she knew he was handsome. Butterflies began to play games in her stomach and heat rose to her cheeks. Now was not the time for her to be thinking of such things._

_Neji stopped when he noticed she wasn't walking with him and glanced back. Amusement crossed his face as he saw her having a contradiction with herself over something. _

"_Are you coming," he half whispered, half called out. Tenten snapped her head towards him and he smirked. "We can't just stand here in the middle of the woods you know. That is what they call sitting ducks."_

_Tenten heard the humor in his voice and another scowl appeared on her face at him. Who did he think he was? Arrogant asshole._

_Knowing he was probably enjoying this, Tenten let out a slow breath to control herself and walked towards him keeping the scowl planted on her face._

_SNAP!_

_They both froze. Time seemed to stop for them as they heard the noise. Neither dared to make a sound and by damned would they be killed either._

_Then they heard it. The sound of footsteps approaching, the scuffling of feet, the moans of the dead walking; it was coming from all around._

_At least that is what it felt like when you are trapped in the woods, have no real way of knowing if you are going in the right direction, and the dead of night that just amplifies the sounds around. _

_Both panic and fear were no evident in Tenten's mind as she was trying to figure out what the hell they would do to get out of this mess._

_Lucky for her it seemed Neji already had a plan._

_Not caring if he was making noise, Neji ran back towards the brown haired girl, grabbing her arm in the process, and running in the opposite direction of the sounds. At least that is what he hoped._

"_Damn it," Neji cursed under his breath as they dodged a fallen tree on the ground. "How could we not hear it?"_

"_Well with your ego, you probably couldn't hear anything if it was right in front of you," Tenten chimed, her breath becoming more labored like his from all their running. His grip on her arm tightened. _

"_That doesn't explain why you didn't hear anything or were you to busy staring at my ass to notice?" A growl sounded from behind him and the pale eyed boy knew he hit a nerve. _

"_Listen you he-she," Tenten growled between her teeth forgetting that they were being followed by Walkers. The name caused Neji to twitch, but he wouldn't let her know that. "I don't care WHO you think you are, but your ass is not the best thing in the world and by all that is still walking on this green earth you would be the last person I would want die with."_

_She hadn't meant those words, but she also didn't like being called out on something that she knew was true. Her mind worked in a funny way._

"_So we won't die."_

"_What?"_

"_I said, we won't die. If I'm the last person you want to die with, we better make sure that it doesn't happen," he paused for a moment. "Buns." _

'Oh no he did not!_' The brown eye girl thought. '_I will shoot him in that pretty little head of his if he keeps this shit up!_'_

"_Oh I must have hit a nerve? Your arm tension betrays you-DUCK!" Doing as she was told, Neji swung his gun up and fired at the Walker closing in on the side by them._

_The shot seemed to vibrate all around._

"_Shit."_

"_Nice going, dip shit," Tenten said trying to clear her ears so she could hear again. She pointed at both the knife Neji had and the one she had. "Holster the damn thing and use the _knife_. That is why Kakashi gave them to us so we didn't have to _shoot_ and make _noise_ that would draw _attention _to us you _dumbass!_" It wasn't fair to be angry since he just saved her life, but damn it now they were really screwed._

"_Shut up and run."_

_Neji grabbed her arm again. Even though he was pissed because he knew she was right, he holstered his gun and grabbed the knife to keep in hand. He heard Tenten doing the same thing._

_Not knowing if the noise did really attract attention to themselves, the moans behind them said differently. _

"_This is a freaking forest! How many of these damn things would be in a forest!?" Tenten didn't know why she was voicing these opinions out loud, but if someone else was thinking them it made two heads better than one._

"_I don't know, either," Neji remarked. "There." He pulled Tenten closer and ran towards the clearing that he spotted up ahead. That had to be their way out._

"_Neji!" The weight of someone falling behind him caused him to release the arm he was holding and turn around faster than most people. Having completely cleared the fallen tree on the ground, and forgetting that he had someone with him that wasn't watching where she was going because he was being the eyes for this little charade, Tenten had literally run into the tree and basically face planted on the ground. _

"_Ow," Tenten groaned as she tried to get up so they could keep moving. "Thanks for the warning, asshole. Next time just yell tree."_

_Neji's eye brows furrowed together at the brown eyed girl with him and get grabbed her by the arm pulling her up._

"_Next time you won't trip over a damn tree," he ground out. Being farther away from the covered tree tops, the moon leaked through and Neji could assess Tenten's injuries if she had any. The groans and crunching of leaves behind them didn't give him much time for that, but he could tell that she had some good gashes in her leg and arm, along with a sprained ankle, possibly. _

_Like hell she was going to slow them down now._

_Bending down so that he was in a croach, Neji motioned for Tenten to climb on his back. Tenten stood her ground._

"_No way in hell am I getting a piggy-back ride from the likes of you. I can walk on my -Ow- own." They didn't have time for this._

_Standing back up and walking over to her, he grabbed her lifting her up and swinging her onto his back._

"_I am not going to die just because you are to prideful to let someone help you out. Your sisters are probably the same way. Sasuke and Kiba must be having a great time with that," Neji bit out running farther towards the clearing that was getting closer and closer._

"_You are right they are, you bastard. And I'm sure they are saving their asses just like I was trying to do." It finally dawned on him. If worse came to worse, she would have made him go on without her because she knew that she was hurt to where she couldn't run. Stupid girl._

"_Hn," he responded as they made the clearing. Looking around for anything that could get them out of there, Neji spotted a Harley that was still in working condition. The keys still in the ignition was just a bonus._

_Placing Tenten down, Neji climbed on and motioned her to do the same. Reluctantly she obliged wrapping her arms around his waist and the Harley was brought to life. _

_Yes a motorcycle would make more noise. Yes it probably wasn't their best option to be riding on a vehicle that wasn't surrounded by doors to keep them better protected, but it was what they could get and just as fast as any car that they would have gotten. _

_They escaped the dark forest being led by the moonlight through the road. Escaped the Walkers who just wanted to eat them. Escaped from something that they would never have again. _

_A little piece of both of them died on the inside._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"How far?" It had been almost three hours since they had been driving and Tenten was becoming exhausted. Not that loosing blood was helping her very much either.

They still had some travel up ahead of them and there was nothing Neji could do about that. If they didn't get her treated soon though…well it wouldn't be good for either of them.

"Not much," he lied.

"Okay," Tenten said, her voice softer then the feisty thing she was earlier that night. "I'm going to nap a little."

"No."

"No?"

"You cannot sleep on me right now. You got that, Buns? There is no sleeping." The said girl moved a fraction of an inch when he called her by that dumb name and he knew he had her attention.

"Stop calling me that, you he-she," he heard her growl at him and a smirk played at his lips. She would be up for a while.

Too bad the good luck they had been having was now going down the drain. The bike started to slow down when Neji realized it was now on E.

"Just freaking great," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Tenten leaned forward trying to get a better view of what was happening, but only managed to just press herself up more against him. Heat rose to her face and she backed off a little.

"We don't have the gas to keep going. I'll have to carry-"

"You are NOT carrying me. I can walk by myself, I am a big girl thank you."

"Yeah who has a sprained ankle, is losing more blood then she should be, and just wants to sleep from the lack of everything that is going on. Sounds like you should definitely be walking to me." The bike stopped then and it was the end of the riding road for them.

"I can wal-"

The sound of a car engine coming down the road behind them had both of them turning around from their argument.

Getting off the bike and putting himself in between Tenten and the oncoming vehicle, Neji wasn't taking any chances. His hand on the gun ready to fight if needed dropped the gun from his hand as a blonde head poke out of the window and a loud voice began yelling at them.

"It's the other bastard, Kakashi-sensei! We found two of them!" A sigh of relief sounded behind Neji and he turned to look at the brown eyed girl who was paler than he had ever seen her and her eyes were glassy.

"At least we have a car we can lay down in," Tenten remarked as she swooned one way and Neji caught her before she fell off and smacked her head on the road.

The car pulled up and Naruto still had his head out the window grinning like an idiot from ear to ear.

"Glad we found-what the hell happened to her?! Neji you were supposed to make sure she didn't get hurt!"

"She tripped over a treat you dumbass," Neji remarked coldly and opened the back seat door to find Hinata there asleep. Who knew someone could sleep with all the racket the idiot in the front was making.

"Take her to the trunk and get that cleaned up and wrapped. You are about as good as Hinata is, but we need to get her to stop bleeding now." Nodding his head Neji did as he was told and began to get to work. He watched as she stirred when he put the alcohol on the wounds and when he was wrapping both of her injuries up.

It wasn't anything huge, but he felt bad for what had happened. People around him were getting hurt and he wasn't able to stop it. This was the last time because he was done with all this bullshit.

They were all his family, no matter how annoyed he got with a couple of them, and he was damn sure going to make sure they were okay. Hell that they were going to live.

* * *

**What did ya think? Again sorry it was a shorter chapter then the rest, but the other one will be longer shifting back into gear for the two people you are all reading this story for!**

**Please Review! (Constructive criticism ONLY. If you are going to hate on my story then please don't read and move on. I'm not the best writer, but I'm getting my ducks in a row)**

**If I get a lot more reviews, I will update by the end of the week :)**


End file.
